I AM – PART II: Original GX Main Villians
by Yokai Hebitori
Summary: These poems are written in the PointOfView of the "main" VILLIANS in GX, and how they felt about certain things in their lives…The Main Villians are: Kagemaru, Nightshroud, Camula, Tania, Abidos The Third, Amnael, Sartorious, The Light Of Destruction, Professor Viper, Adrian Gecko, Marcel Bonaparte, Yubel, The Supreme King, and maybe much more. UN-COMPLETED! For SeasonI-IV.
1. -- Author's Note & DISCLAIMER

******(^_^)****If there are those that wish to skip my Fic Notes, the actually "I AM" poems will start on Ch. 2****! (^_^)******

* * *

**A/N:**

**((**WOW…IT'S BEEN AWHILE since I've uploaded anything onto FanFic, but I will no doubt complete any unfinished fics this or (preferably by next year).

YES…I KNOW I HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT I'LL GET AROUND TO IT, LIKE A BROKEN RECORD.

WELL, THAT TIME IS NOW since I have nothing but time as of recently. I don't mean to procrastinate, but it seems that I have already done so, and this site is usually not as important compared to my real life activities—I worked until recently, but I still do volunteer, I go to college full-time, and yadda yadda yadda~

You didn't come on here to read on my personal life, right?

So, until recently, when I re-watched the entire YGO & YGO-GX series, I remembered why I started this and my other GX fic in the first place.

_T__hat, to me, the GX storyline seems a bit incomplete in my point-of-view compared to the YGO storyline. _Nevertheless, these poems & the upcoming updates by me have been gathering dust in my journal, and I wish to share the world of my OWN versions on the GX series.

So, I'll begin with the next continuation collection of the 'I AM' Poems because it seems to be an easier way for me to ease back into this fandom. It is the same as last time, which I got few reviews for - though they were positive and very much appreciated. Next, I would like to THANK, Peach Wookiee & Tenjoin Asuka - which so few had reviewed my other 'I AM' fic, but as long as someone likes it, I will keep my fics coming. I will be posting each poem one-by-one as separate chapters like before; so, I hope you, readers, will enjoy reading them.

Now, to explain each poem's purpose…these are written in the point-of-view of the "_villainous_" characters in GX, and how they felt about certain things in their lives and during the season when they were the antagonist of the GX storyline.

I have the entire GX fic completed in my journal—mind you, handwritten; now, I just need to type it out;. Therefore, I hope to get more reviews on this and hopefully, those same individuals will be reading my other fics too, because they are my main source of motivation. I would like to take a moment to say 'Thank You' to a few Anonymous Reviewers that reviewed on my 'GX:Season5' story recently. It's just what I needed to kick me on the butt and get me to type it all out. I seriously thought that story was dead and no one was truly interested, but thanks to those few who still read it, it sort-of tugged on my own motivation as well… I WILL COMPLETE that fic...no worries, unless it goes over 2015 then I might drop the story! I just hope that I will be good enough for the fans that faved & alerted that story & are still following me even if it Is SO MUCH OVERDUE. (LAST NOTE: I will have my new website posted in the coming months & I plan to upload at least one NEW CHAPTER of my YuGiOh! GX: Season 5 : ARC 1 'Unleash The Chaos' FIC until that Arc is completed starting in mid-April/May/June of this year (maybe earlier) & I will keep you guys posted about that.)**))**

**ENJOY, AS ALWAYS…And Let Me Know What You Think!** – _So, Please …__PLEASE__ Leave A Review (If You Can) THIS TIME...seeing as how the reviews seem to give me the motivation to continue on…about this or on another fic! Just send me a PM message, I don't care, either way, let me know how good/bad my fics are_._ I really would appreciate you guys for letting me know, and any advice you've given me before...has been noted and saved in my flash drive._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: **I am sure everyone knows that I ****do not**** own these characters or the show. **_**I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said**_**; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction. No Flames please for they will be converted into creative energy for me to use later.**

* * *

**Thanks to those that took the time to read this!**

**(^_^) Much Obliged!**


	2. Kagemaru, The Former Chairman of DA

**Author's Note:**

**ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!**

**_…And Let Me Know What You Think! _– So, Please …PLEASE Leave A Review (If You Can) seeing as how the reviews seem to give me the motivation to continue on!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Hebitori, do not own these characters or the show. I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

**"KAGEMARU, THE FORMER CHAIRMAN OF D.A."**

I AM known as, Kagemaru, 'The Former Chairman of Duel Academy'.

I WONDER if I anyone would ever be able to truly stay young forever.

I HEAR the three Sacred Beasts' cries to sacrifice other Duel Monsters' spirits.

I SEE a single Slifer Red student that's stands in my way of my original goals.

I WANT to be _young again_.

I AM, Kagemaru.

* * *

I PRETEND to be the good guy for my students.

I FEEL _great & powerful_ when the Sacred Beasts' were mine to control.

I TOUCH the spirits of many Duel Monsters for they have forfeited their spirit energy unwillingly-just how I like them going down.

I WORRY if this Jaden will be able to stop my plans to gain eternal youth.

I CRY …[heh]…'I AM VICTORIOUS' when I complete my goals to gain eternal youth.

I AM, Kagemaru.

* * *

I UNDERSTAND full-well that looks can be deceiving.

I SAY, "_What Fools they are to challenge me!_"

I DREAM of a time when I used to be young and strong…and so muscular that it felt so good to be SO ALIVE!

I TRIED for many years to succeed my goals that I can literally taste it.

I HOPED to attain eternal youth by sacrificing as many Duel Monster Spirits to the Legendary Sacred Beasts…

...alas, I have renounced my former ways as promised.

I AM Kagemaru, 'The Former Chairman of Duel Academy'.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**


	3. Nightshroud, The Embodiment Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

**ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!**

…_**And Let Me Know What You Think! **_**– So, Please …PLEASE Leave A Review (If You Can) seeing as how the reviews seem to give me the motivation to continue on!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Hebitori, do not own these characters or the show. I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

**"NIGHTSHROUD, (other known as DARKNESS), THE OTHER TRUTH OF THE OTHER WORLD or THE EMBODIMENT OF DARKNESS ITSELF"**

I AM known as, Nightshroud, 'The Other Truth Of The Other World'; in simple terms, you can call me 'The Embodiment Of Darkness Itself'.

I WONDER how humans can stand in believing in something such as bonds between each other.

I HEAR the antagonizing cries of inner turmoil and insecurities of failed hopes and dreams.

I SEE each human falling one-by-one to my influence unbeknownst to them by realizing their own inner darkness and accepting it as the truth.

I WANT only what is best for all humans, and that is for them to be taken into the 'World Of Darkness' where they will give up their own individuality and lives. They will be shown mental visions of their own peace based on their own insecurities with their false hopes and dreams crumbling before them that they will have no choice but to accept my beliefs in becoming a single entity where we will all share the joys and sufferings together.

I AM, Nightshroud.

* * *

I PRETEND – ...I do not have to pretend on the pretense that I am the humans' only hope and savior when all light in their world is gone.

I FEEL – nothing… but the emptiness and hopelessness of every tainted soul in my world.

I TOUCH – each individual soul and take possession of my strongest hosts to do my biddings.

I WORRY – nothing, but one thing…that the unforeseen force that Jaden spoke of will be the only obstacle when there are bonds existing between the humans; I would never return to enforce my beliefs.

I CRY …[_snorts arrogantly, then starts out chuckling in a low-tone, in a slow, maliciously sort-of way until~_] Ha,Ha,Ha,HA,HA,HA,- …I have no use for crying about anything, no tears nor words.

I AM, Nightshroud.

* * *

I UNDERSTAND all the sufferings of each soul, and where it all stems from.

I SAY, that "_I am only following the logic of this world. Yes, the truth…the law. For I know the origin of this universe, and the great powers that had awaken me to come to this dimension._"

I DREAM – of _only_ providing the peace for the humans of this world, especially the tainted souls.

I TRIED – to enforce my law by following the only logical thing to do for this world.

I HOPED to be the savior for the humans since they have misused many Duel Monster Spirits to awaken me.

I AM known as, **Nightshroud, 'The Embodiment Of Darkness'**.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**


	4. Camula, 'The Vampiress'

**Author's Note:**

**ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!**

…_**And Let Me Know What You Think! **_**– So, Please …PLEASE Leave A Review (If You Can) seeing as how the reviews seem to give me the motivation to continue on!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Hebitori, do not own these characters or the show. I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

**"CAMULA, THE VAMPIRESS & ONE OF THE SEVEN SHADOW RIDERS OF D.A."**

I AM Camula, 'The Vampiress & One Of The Seven Shadow Riders Of Duel Academy'.

I WONDER who will be my opponent to duel tonight (hopefully, it will be someone who has a worthy strong soul).

I HEAR the tormented souls cry from the dark powers of the 'Illusion Gate'.

I SEE many potential duelists to become part of my endless doll collection.

I WANT nothing more than to _revive my race of Vampires once again to save them from the destruction by the people during the Medieval Times long ago…_(shows you just how long I've waited to do this).

I AM, Camula.

* * *

I PRETEND to be a ordinary, attractive mistress, but in reality, I'm a 'VAMPIRE MISTRESS' who is anything but ordinary.

I FEEL _sadness_ whenever I think about my past and what has happened to my race.

I TOUCH the souls of many worthy duelists for me to take in order to fuel my cause.

I WORRY not for 'I WILL' succeed where Nightshroud has failed.

I CRY …_tears_…of sorrow for my race and for my own personal tragedy for my long-gone vampire brethren –but that's in the past and mourning about it will not revive them... only victory in my Shadow Duels will they once again live to take their revenge.

I AM, Camula.

* * *

I UNDERSTAND that looks can be intimidating but it can also be a warning to be wary..._if you know what I mean. *shows her fangs and long tongue*_.

I SAY, "_GO MY MINIONS_" in order for my bats with their ever-seeing 'Red Eyes' to spy on my opponent's 'cause only the strong worthy opponents will be my targets to complete my goals...then the weak will fall like dominos.

I DREAM of a time when my people and Human mortals got along peacefully (even if it was short-lived).

I TRY to succeed in my goal for many long years, decades even; I have waited patiently in my coffin for centuries …since the Medieval Times in Europe to succeed this one goal, and it won't ever stop till I draw my last breath, WHICH WON'T EVER HAPPEN.

I HOPE that you mortals finally understand how much I yearn to revive my race from total extinction, and how much I burn to seek revenge on the human race for what they did to my Vampire brethren.

I AM Camula, 'The Vampiress'.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**


	5. Tania, 'The Amazoness'

**Author's Note:**

**ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!**

…_**And Let Me Know What You Think! **_**– So, Please …PLEASE Leave A Review (If You Can) seeing as how the reviews seem to give me the motivation to continue on!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Hebitori, do not own these characters or the show. I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

**"TANIA, THE AMAZONESS & ONE OF THE SEVEN SHADOW RIDERS OF D.A."**

I AM known as, Tania, 'The Amazoness & One Of The Shadow Riders Of Duel Academy'.

I WONDER who will my opponent and in turn fall in love with me to become my mate for life.

I HEAR my man give lovely comments as he's being impressed by my dueling skills and athleticism.

I SEE only one being worthy enough to become my chosen husband.

I WANT a decent man so desperately... I could just break a brick wall in half if I don't find him!

I AM, Tania.

* * *

I PRETEND to be an attractive young Amazoness woman with bronze skin and a sculpted body, when in reality I am an attractive young female tiger with white luscious fur.

I FEEL that my previous boyfriends are much too intimated by me; so, I'm looking for a strong male duelist at Duel Academy, and I'll do anything to get him.

I TOUCH the hearts of many men but only one can become my man.

I WORRY if I'll ever find a worthy husband in this lonely world.

I CRY rarely, _or never….actually…*takes a pause to think hard about it* ...maybe as an infant but then again…_ I probably NEVER shed any tears.

I AM, Tania.

* * *

I UNDERSTAND that I may look too intimidating but I can be soft cause I am still a woman; I'm like a watermelon…I'm hard and tough on the outside, but soft, squishy, and sweet on the inside.

I SAY, before every time I duel an opponent I'll ask them to "_Choose the deck to decide their destiny, the Deck of Courage or the Deck of Knowledge._"

I DREAM of a handsome young man with a sculpted body and beautiful mind that can out-smart anyone... *_daydreams a perfect model of a man in her mind while smiling_*.

I TRY very hard to be more understanding and accepting of others' weakness after my last boyfriend (_*cough* Misawa_) cause I do not wish to be alone in this world; it's much too big and lonely.

I HOPE to find the perfect companion with a perfect body and mind…_Hm, maybe Bastion will take me back...even Jaden's a close second...…*thinking it over* _uh-anyway...

I AM Tania, 'The Amazoness'.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**(^_^)**


End file.
